


Family

by RelaxAckles



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelaxAckles/pseuds/RelaxAckles
Summary: I decided to change this story and make it a story of cute one-shots of Andres, Martin and their son Ander
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Palermo | Martín Berrote & Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. missing him

Andres has been gone for two days and although it's not that much Martin misses him like crazy. But he's, not the only one that wants Andres to come home. Their baby is definitely swept over by Andres, not that Martin blames him but the only problem is that whenever he starts getting fussy he wants Andres and only Andres.

So now Martin found himself bouncing around the living room with the baby cradled in his arms trying to get him to stop crying and fall asleep. But Ander is crying and didn't give any sign that he will stop anytime soon. Martin does his best to try to calm him down but nothing seems to work.

"Shh love,it's okay,it's okay"

The phone starts ringing and Martin glares at it from across the room. He saw it's Sergio that's calling and answer the phono hoping that maybe Sergio knows a way to make the baby stop crying.

"Sergio hey"

"Martin he-" he stops talking when he hears Andre's cries."Martin is everything alright?What happened?"

Martin let out a sigh"He misses Andres and I can't seem to succeed to calm him down."

Sergio taught for a second and then answered"You should get one of Andres's shirt that smells like him and let him hold it. This will probably help him calm down."

"Sergio you're a genius this might actually work."

"I actually called you to see if you wanted to come over but it's seems like you have your hands full."

"Maybe tomorrow Andres will probably be back and we can all come"

"Yes, this sounds good to see you tomorrow."

"See you"

He hung up and started to walk towards his and Andres's room. He looks around the bedroom and sees one of Andres's shirt not the back of a char. He picks it up and holds his arms along with Ander.

Not a second later the boy stops crying as he nuzzles against the fabric of the shirt. Finally.

He pulls the baby closer to him and starts rocking him back and forth, soothing him to sleep. It doesn't take to long until the baby falls asleep and Martin walks across the hall to put him down in the crib.

He took a last look at the baby before going back to his room and stripping down to his boxers and getting in the bed.

The quiet doesn't last long before he hears Ander start crying. He hopes out of the bed quickly and goes back to the baby room.

"It's okay love' he picks him up and brings him close to his chest."You're okay, I'm here" he soothes him,rocking back and forth,he even tries singing to him.Andres does this all the time and it seems to work.

After he calms down Martin tries to lay him back in the crib but as soon as he does Anders starts crying again. Martin sighs. He took the baby back to his bedroom. He got in the bed and lays the baby on his chest, rubbing his back. This seem to work because the room got quiet and Ander seems to fall asleep.

The next morning Andres finally got home."Martin, I'm back. I missed you two so much" he says as he opens the front door, but nobody it's there. This is strange he started to look around the living room but there is no sign of Martin or Ander.

He goes upstairs heading for the bedroom. He looks in the room and smiles when he sees Martin laying on his back with Ander laying on his chest.

He walks over the bed and sees Ander's face light up when he sees him. He smiles and reaches out his arms to pick him up. He kisses all over his cheeks and the baby starts giggling."Good morning love."He says and kisses Ander head cuddling him closer to his chest.

Martin wakes up hearing his baby giggling and looks over and sees their son in Andres's arms.

"Good morning sleeping beauty"Andrs greets him with a smile.

"Goodmorning" Martin says with a big smile on his face getting out of bed and walking towards Andres kissing him long and slow.

"So I'm guessing you missed me?"Andres says with a smile

Martin kisses him again "Oh believe me I did but Ander missed you more."

Martin yawns stretching his arms. He was tired.

"Judging by you're tone I take it wasn't a good thing he missed me?"

"He wouldn't settle down for me, he wanted you"

"Ah, I'm sorry he wouldn't go down for you. I promise I won't go away that long again well not without you two"Andres leans down and kiss him softly "Martin?"

"Hm?"

"Why is my shirt on the bed?"

"He wouldn't stop crying and Sergio taught it will help if he will sleep with something that smelled like you."Martin explained with a shrug"I told you he loved you more."

Andres smiled and kissed Martin again 

"Well now I'm home so lucky for both of you, you have the real thing, not just a shirt that smells like me.

Martin smirked and got closer to him

"Thank god for that" And he kissed Andres again.


	2. Hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ander wants to play hide and seek but Martin is a little busy in the end Ander manages to almost give Martin a heart atack

"Daddy!Daddy!Can we play hide and seek please?" Ander asks as he comes inside my office.

"I will love to but right now I need to finish this okay baby?"

"You have to work?"

"Yes love I do.I'm sorry" He pouts at me doing the puppy eyes."I'm going to finish this then we can play alright?"

"Okay" He sighs and walks out of the office.

He has a lot of toys to play with but right now they don't entertain him. He wants to play with Martin. Ander decided that he will hide and after Martin was done with his work he will come and find him.

He walks around the house trying to find the best place for him to hide. He stops in front of the closet and decided this is where he was going to hide so he gets in and closed the door behind him, then crouches down in the corner, putting a pile of coats over himself.

After a little bit, Martin was done with his work and goes to find Ander so they could play."Ander I've finished my work do you still want to play?" but there was no response."Ander love where are you?"

Inside the closet, Ander heard Martin looking for him so he puts his hand on his mouth trying not to laugh too hard so Martin can't find him.

Martin starts to panic when there is no answer he keeps searching for Ander while he dialed Andres's number.

"Andres? Please tell me you're almost home."

"Yes, love I'm almost home is everything alright?"

"I lost our son"

"You lost our kid? Martin, how can you lose him?"Andres laughs softly on the other side of the line. Martin can be a bit overdramatic sometimes.

"This is not funny Andres I can find him anywhere and he isn't answering when I'm calling for him. He wanted to play hide and seek but I needed to finish my work so I told him we would play after I'm done and now I can find him."

"Love calm down he is just probably hiding for you he is a good kid he wouldn't go outside the house without telling you so that means he is inside hiding I'm almost home and I will help you find him okay?"

"You're right is just...I'm sorry please come home faster I love you"

"Alright I love you too"

Martin keeps looking for Ander frantically. After a few minutes, the door opened and Andres walks in.

"I didn't find him"

"Love calm down we will find him"

"I can't help it I'm worried"

"I know but he is in the house so that's good" He pulls Martin and kisses his forehead."Now, where was the last place you saw him?"

"After he came into my office to ask to play and I told him to wait I heard him playing in his room."

"Did you check his room?"

"Yes a looked inside the room and he wasn't there."

"Let's go and look more careful okay?"Martin nodes and Andres took his hand pulling him towards Ander's room."

Raquel walks in the house shortly after

"Anders?"

"We're busy right now Raquel" Andres responded from somewhere in the house.

"Are you guys having sex or something this is why sound out of breath?"Raquel walks inside the house and finds Martin and Andres looking for something."What did Martin lose this time?"Raquel asked. For someone as smart Martin is he sure has his head in the clouds and always loses something.

"Ander is missing"

"Oh shit, how did this happened?"

"He is not missing like that he is just hiding inside the house somewhere we just didn't found him yet," Andres said as he saw the panic expression on Raquel's face.

"Well I know Martin loos things all the time but I never thought you'd misplaced your kid"

"It's not like I did it on purpose now is there a reason for your visit or you just come to mock my parent skills?"Martin asked.

"Yes there is actually Andres forgot his jacket at our place and I came to drop it off, that's all"

"Thank you, Raquel, I'm going to put it away."Andres took the jacket from Raquel's hands and goes for the closet to put it in.

When he opened the door he let out a laugh. Ander was crouched in there under a pile of coats. He was asleep."Martin, I found him"Andres hears his footsteps come running to him."Looks like he was a little tired"

Martin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled at the image in front of him.

Andres lifts him up and Ander opened his eyes slowly.

"Aw, you found me?"

"You were hiding for a long time believe me you won, "Martin tells him

"How did you found me?"

They looked at each other and smiled

"It was a team effort"

"Come on it's time to eat," Martin said ruffling his son's hair

"Yay I'm still hungry daddy but I was so bored waiting for you to find me that I eat some chocolate"

They laughed. This kid was something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter @relaxackles

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think in the comments and follow me on twitter if you want @relaxackles


End file.
